


Reserve Course Despair (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Creampie, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Yaoi, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: Two boys have arrived at Junko Enoshima’s feet at the same time, and are ready to ask her out on a date! But she can only date one of them. There’s only one possible solution: drive them towards despair and see who lasts the longest! (This is a yaoi story, Junko is just a prop!)
Kudos: 1





	Reserve Course Despair (Commission)

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?!" The athletic male asked the other boy next to him, his face red with anger at the notion someone else was there to talk to 'his' girl.

"I could ask you the same thing," the leaner, more feminine boy replied, just as sassy if not even more so, his arms crossed in front of his chest while he held the box of chocolates between his index and middle fingers.

"Well, I'm here to ask Miss Enoshima out! And, let's be honest, it's not even like it's a fair competition between you and me! I mean, Miss Enoshima isn't a fucking LESBIAN!" The jock barked right back.

"E-Excuse me?!" The smaller male protested, taking a step back out of instinct. "I'm a man, 100%! Y-You can take those cheap-ass shots to someone who cares!"

"Hah, not with that girly face and that fat butt," the sportsman cackled, which made the smaller, leaner man cower for a moment.

"... like yours is any smaller..." The other boy whispered to himself, but loud enough for the other people in the vicinity to hear.

"The fuck you just said?!" The bigger man protested, squeezing the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

As the two boys screamed at one another, Junko Enoshima sat on the park bench with her legs crossed, watching everything unfold as boredom and annoyance took over. Truth be told, having boys fighting over her wasn't something she wouldn't want to see unfold, but the way things were going, she was afraid there was nothing interesting for her to do about it.

On one side, there was Kisato, an athletic man on Hope's Peak's Reserve Course known for his work on... some sportball team in Hope's Peak. Known as a shallow jock, he always made sure to let people know he was a strong, reliable man, either through always wearing his gym uniform or parading his physique around shamelessly whenever the chance presented itself, which helped when he flirted with pretty much any girl on campus. Overconfident and sometimes rude, Kisato always made sure to let "lesser" men know they were beneath him, especially when it concerned the girls.

The only issue that seemed to plague him was the fact his rear end was particularly plump and perky. Always exaggeratedly self-conscious about his own body, Kisato would take every opportunity to thwart every kind of comment about his rump, always demonstrating to be annoyed by the fact people were paying attention to the only part of his body that he didn't want them to pay attention to. So inflated was his bigger-than-life persona, Enoshima had such a hard time caring to remember what Ultimate Talent he had, the point of him being part of the Reserve Course (and therefore being no Ultimate) flying right over her head.

Then there was Tatsuki, almost a polar opposite to his athletic counterpart: lithe, sensible, shy, and pretty feminine. In fact, he was such an androgynous presence, rumor in school had it that he was actually a girl (hence Kisato's taunts), something that aggravated the young man immensely. The only two things Tatsuki had in common with his sudden rival were that he too was a member of the Reserve Course (and, just like him, was not an Ultimate either), and he too had a gargantuan, perky derriere.

He didn't help himself in any way either: in a poor attempt to squeeze his bubbly butt into his clothes and and forcibly conceal it, whenever he wasn't wearing his regular school uniform, Tatsuki wore yoga pants that pronounced his perky rear even more. Those who didn't regard him as a female commonly assumed him to be gay, which was something he wished to fight against by constantly proving he's undeniably straight, even though he didn't have nearly as much of a need to hit on other girls on campus like Kisato did. He wanted to make it count, even if waiting to take his chance spoke against his own personality, albeit he always shrunk into a frail little thing whenever challenged either way.

And then... There was Junko Enoshima.

The Ultimate Fashionista rolled her eyes as the argument between the two boys raged on. It wasn't rare for her to have a myriad of boys (and even some girls) falling head over heels for her -- she was, after all, the most beautiful thing in that school, and those she didn't sway with her beauty, she could just drive towards despair. In fact, she'd do it to everyone: it was fun to toy with the emotions of those who walked up to her to reveal their love and adoration. Watching their spirits break under the heels of her boots was one of her favorite sports.

But in what turned out to be a quite boring, although unprecedented, turn of events, two of them arrived at her feet at the same time that afternoon. Usually, her mind would be full of ideas of how to torture the both; ways to play with their tiny little brains, punish them for falling so easily for her looks. And yet, there she was, watching them bickering like petty children over her, without a single idea on how to turn that into something more her speed. The fact she seemed to be stuck in a state of disinterest and sluggishness didn't help matters any.

"You'd better watch your mouth, femboy, before I'm forced to clean your clock" Kisato roared, raising the bouquet in his hands originally addressed to Junko, though his fists were clenched as if he was ready to deck Tatsuki. "Now hit the bricks, this ain't your place."

"Yeah... No," Tatsuki did his best to stand his ground, even though the aggressiveness emanating from Kisato made him flinch. "I don't think you're a good enough man for Miss Enoshima."

"And what makes you think YOU are?!" The jock immediately replied, threatening to deck the androgynous boy again... At which point they finally heard Junko scoffing in their direction.

Her commanding presence drove the both to turn to her and cease their bickering, as if she'd used some magic code. Nothing new for her; in fact, it was hopelessly predictable.

"Boys, look," she said as she leaned forward on the bench, arching her back softly in an unwittingly sexy pose, even though her face was the mask of ennui; "you're not making a good case for either of yourselves with this. And, like... This is so boring," she rolled her eyes. "Every day another boy is trying to woo me. And then it's another day and it's another boy. All of them are hopeless. You two are hopeless. I'm hopeless. Why are you even here?"

It took the boys a couple of seconds to even acknowledge Junko even made a question, even though they seemed not to pay much attention to the Ultimate Fashionista's mindless ramblings. They shook their heads almost in stereo before Kisato was too dumb to pretend he'd paid any attention. "I-I'm sorry, Miss Enoshima, what was that?"

Enoshina squinted at them. Not because of how they ignored her way of dismissing them, but because she knew what had distracted them. A quick glance to her own cleavage told the whole story: as her ample boobs almost spilled out of her frilly bra, the undergarment itself unable to stay hidden from view since her upper clothing had enough buttons undone in a way that she could flaunt her goods, all it took for her to enthrall them was lean forward and let her tits do the rest.

She could have some fun at their expense after all. "Let me tell you guys what..." She said, before standing up from the bench upon which she seated, making the two boys instinctively take a step backwards to give her room to walk. "The school day is over and everything, so... How about we take this conversation to a more... private place?"

As she walked past them and paraded her way to a classroom she knew would be empty, she could hear the two boys bickering again. "She was looking at me," Kisato roared at Tatsuki, pretending to hide it from Enoshima.

"The hell she was!" The feminine boy growled back at the jock, before the Ultimate Fashionista scoffed again in order to grab their attention.

"I was looking at the both of you," she purred, before her hand purposefully made her way to her own bubbly butt, pretending to tug at her own panties. The boys watched as her lithe fingers went up her skirt, and the plentiful flesh of her derriere was on display for the best of half a second before her uniform covered her rump once more, and still they saw it sway to and fro as she paraded down the hallway in search for her empty classroom.

"Holy cow," Tatsuki muttered to himself, following Junko without questioning. Kisato followed, staying quiet for once.

It didn't take them long to find a secluded place, as most classrooms were empty at that time. Enoshima kept the door open for them, 'hiding' behind it while the two boys made their way in, nervously clutching their gifts for the Ultimate Fashionista as a weird sense of dread washed over them. As soon as the two were in the room and far away enough from the door, Junko slammed it shut and, lacking the keys to properly lock it, she obstructed the door with one of the seats.

The early afternoon sun invaded the room and cast a weird light on the teacher's table, and Junko made sure to use that to her advantage as she sat on the table, crossed her legs sensually and stared at the half scared, half aroused expressions of the two boys in front of her as the light only served to make her look like some sort of celestial being, even more so than how the two of them already seemed to view her as. "Now that we're all alone..." She purred, a bouncy, feisty demeanor taking over the gloomy one. "Let's talk about how I'm so, SO happy that two pretty boys want to date me so bad!" There's... Only one problem with that, you see."

"... what... is it...?" Tatsuki asked meekly, almost apologetically. He watched, as did Kisato, as Junko scoffed and uncrossed her legs, far less sensually than when she did cross them, raising her hands and making the signal for the number 2 with one of her hands.

"There are two of you," she stated with an almost mechanical voice, before raising her other hand and pointing to herself -- "and only one of me. So unless we are all in a mood to... Share... This equation does not have a logical conclusion. And while I cannot speak on behalf of the two of you, I can speak on behalf of me that does not feel like being shared. Truly, a hopeless situation, isn't it?"

The two boys growled, being reminded that they were sharing a room with another man who wanted the same thing they did. "And I guess that's where you say goodbye and go back to your squats, lover boy," Kisato remarked gleefully, prompting Tatsuki to immediately flinch and cast him a dirty look.

"I don't do squats!" The androgynous boy answered. "And I'm not leaving this room! You have as much chance of dating Miss Enoshima as a snowball's chance in Hell!"

"Boys!" Junko projected her voice forward, making the boys stare at her again. And, once again, she looked miserable. "I'd hate to see you fight over me when I already have a solution for this problem. Unless... You know... You WANT to fight, in which case... I don't think I want to be in this room... To witness something so distressing..."

"No!" The boys said, over and over, almost in unison, immediately distressing over the idea of losing their chance. "We're listening! What's your suggestion, Miss Enoshima?" Tatsuki asked.

"I bet it's something physical," Kisato remarked, flexing his muscles to show off, as he tended to do, as if that would give him an edge over the smaller opponent.

"Sort of..."

Junko purred darkly as she tapped her chin with one finger, staring at the two boys like a lioness on the prowl. they couldn't tell if the shivers they felt running up their spines was arousal or fear.

"See, the solution is simple," Enoshima sang-sung; "I have two pretty boys in front of me, all willing to do EVERYTHING they can to please me. I guess we need to have a way of measuring which one of you can please me better, then. Sooooo, I propose... A cock measuring."

The two boys stared at the smirking Junko with confusion, as they attempted to make sense of what she'd just dropped on their laps. "I'm sorry, what?" Kisato blinked.

"That's exactly what you heard: I'm gonna date whoever has the biggest dick!" Junko celebrated, giving them a faux-cheery smile. "Seems simple enough, doesn't it?"

"...cock... measuring." Tatsuki parroted Junko's words to see if the idea would sink in, and it just didn't. "This is... Kind of embarrassing..."

"I guess we don't need to do it, then. After all, you don't even have one!" Kisato taunted Tatsuki, crossing his arms and letting out a soft, cocky snicker... At which point the androgynous boy gave him a nasty glare. "How many clues is it gonna take until you realize you should hit the... Huh?"

Much to Kisato's surprise, Tatsuki reacted to that taunt by reaching for the hem of his yoga pants and pulling them down. And even though there was something rather feminine about the way he bent down to slide the tight fabric down his legs, Kisato knew for sure he was serious about it -- if not to please Junko, he did it to spite the jock. Enoshima, on the other hand, brought her hands together as her eyes sparkled, as a sign of admiration for Tatsuki's initiative.

"You little..." Kisato growled before he saw himself forced to do the same. Fumbling as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, he quickly shook out of the thick, yet tight sports pants he wore, his still somewhat limp cock springing into view while he stared at Tatsuki as the femboy straightened up, his member also on display. Their glares crossed for a moment as they gave one another a stink-eye before they stared at Junko, expectantly, unsure of what to do next, and saw an amused fashionista staring at them with the naughtiest of smirks as she admired the two boys' dicks .

"It's a start," she celebrated, biting into her lower lips and leaping from the teacher's table; "but you do know what to do next, right?"

The boys watched with apprehension as the Ultimate Fashionista paraded their way, her hands in the air, fingers wiggling as she prepared to fill her palms up with meat. Ultimately, when she was right next to the two, she grabbed those two yet floppy slabs of meat and started softly stroking them, gripping them firmly almost to the point of squeezing them. "Ah! M-Miss Enoshima, you--!" Tatsuki gasped as he immediately felt his blood flow rush into a frenzy as his member started engorging in Junko's grasp.

"I just thought you guys needed a little bit of help. Consider it a freebie," Enoshima purred as she stared at the two boys for a moment, admiring their elated expressions, before turning her attention to the throbbing, hardening dicks in her hands. "We can't measure the two of you if you guys are all floppy and soft!"

"Well, that'll get me hard in a second," Kisato growled in satisfaction. "Never in my wildest dreams I expected Miss Enoshima to... masturbate me!"

Junko just hummed positively as she felt those two cocks slowly but surely being pumped into hardness, encouraging to grip them harder and stroke them faster. The boys, flustered and deeply aroused, tried their best not to give into the sheer excitement of that moment, but the warmth of Enoshima's palms and the vigor with which she stroked them was almost too much for them to handle.

"There we go. Nice and hard," she sang-sung in celebration. "Now comes the fun part. Come closer together, you two... We have a contest to decide."

They instinctively took steps towards Junko (and one another), but as soon as they noticed they were inching closer to one another, their cocks almost touching, they immediately flinched, Kisato harder than Tatsuki. "Wait, Miss Enoshima -- how do you intend to measure our cocks again?"

"By putting them side by side. It's a far more reliable way of getting a visual answer than guesstimating," she said, some weird, robotic analytical undertone to her suddenly monotone voice. These boys were used to Junko's sudden mood shifts; the whole school knew about them, and it was nothing new. What surprised them was the realization she wanted them to press their cocks together.

And yet, if they 'forfeited' that contest, they'd lose the chance to take the prettiest woman in school.

"Crud..." Tatsuki gave in, inching closer to Kisato, who begrudgingly did the same. Suddenly, the boys were mere inches away from one another, the jock towering over the androgynous male, as they stood softly sideways so their bodies wouldn't touch.

"Good. Now if you'd be so kind as to..." Junko smirked, never finishing her request as she forced the two boys' cocks together, pressing them into one another with her hands.

The two men immediately gasped in shock and embarrassment as soon as they felt the other one's shaft rubbing against their own. Tatsuki's hands trembled; Kisato's palms sweat profusely; both watched as Junko grinned victoriously as she stared at the two pricks as they still throbbed, and still grew harder. "Something tells me you two can do better than THIS," she growled at them as her hands started stroking both men at the same time, forcing the two to rub their cocks together as they whimpered helplessly.

They did their best to ignore the fact there was another dick rubbing into their own, and closed their eyes, feeling as Junko masturbated them both. Slowly but surely, their pricks reached their hardest capacity, as the frisky fashionista kept crushing them with her palms, pressing them together while she stroked them both at the same time. The eventual giggle and hum of satisfaction coming from the blonde's throat made them even more aroused, the tips of their cocks already leaking and foaming with precum, coating Junko's palms (and their own shafts) with that thick layer of lubes.

"This is what I'm talking about," Junko celebrated again, stopping her hands for a moment to squeeze the two cocks together even harder, gripping them with one hand and pressing them like a set of pliers, and taking great amusement at how they throbbed and attempted to escape being so close to another dick, only to be held in place by that firm grip. "NOW we can start measuring them."

"J-Just say I won already," Kisato stammered, his eyes still closed as he didn't want to acknowledge he was mere inches away from a half nude Tatsuki. "You can always trust a strong man's dick to be bigger than anyone else's!"

"Actually..." Junko hummed, seemingly taking her time looking at those two erect cocks. The boys finally had the curiosity to open their eyes, noticing as Enoshima stared at the length of their shafts almost analytically. "Unlikely as it may seem, it looks like you two are roughly the same size. I see no visual difference, and if there is one, it's largely negligible. What a hopeless situation..."

The boys finally had the spirit to look at their cocks pressed together, even if just to confirm what Junko had just said, somehow not being as embarrassed for staging at another man's cock as if it was 'for science'. "T-This won't do," Tatsuki mewled; "You said you were going to date the one with the biggest member..."

"Does this mean you're gonna date... us both?" Kisato blushed and groaned, growing frustrated with the idea that not only the femboy had a penis as large as his, he also would be able to claim a chance with his girl. "If that's so, me first!"

"Oh, let's not go jumping to conclusions like this. I have a Plan B. I always do," Junko smiled as she took a step back, releasing the two boys' cocks, but still crouching right next to them, watching as they instinctively took steps towards their backs, so their dicks wouldn't be pressed together anymore. "I wanna know which one of you can last longer. Forget the measurement: this is now a stamina competition."

"What... do you mean...?" Kisato started, as Enoshima crossed her arms.

"Sounds obvious enough, doesn't it? Whoever lasts the longest gets to date me. Which means I wanna see you two jacking it until you explode. The longer you last, the longer you can please pretty little me," Junko smirked at Kisato, and then at an apprehensive Tatsuki. "Don't make me do all the work for you. Let me see the sword fight. I wanna see those cocks being rubbed together as you two whip 'em. I wanna see it get as raw as it can get. And whoever backs out of it first... Or fails to hold it in first... Can just hit the road."

Tatsuki and Kisato looked one another in the eyes again, in a rare moment of agreement, as they knew they'd been cornered by their muse. Neither wanted to do it, as it was an attack to their masculinity. What if everyone else in school learned of that escapade? What if the rest of Hope's Peak thought they were anything other than straight men, through and through?

"Is this... really necessary?" Tatsuki lowered his head, looking at his still throbbing, pre-cum leaking cock and trying to avert looking at Kisato's dick, pretty much in the same state. "I mean... I'm... Not into cocks, I apologize, Miss Enoshima."

"Neither am I," said Kisato, much more sheepishly than before. "I don't think it would be... Um... Wise to do it. The walls have ears, y'know, and..."

"Well, if you don't want to do it, you can both get out of my sight," Junko smirked, crossing her arms in front of her ample chest. "Because I don't date cowards."

The Ultimate Fashionista knew she had them by the balls, and they would do anything she asked. The sight of how they processed that demand inside their minds and how their eyes shifted from one thing to the other as they measured their risks and chances was quite the treat for that boring afternoon: she'd done a great job of sending those two young men into despair.

As expected, neither man fled the room. They stood there, frozen, wondering about what they were supposed to do to earn a chance with the wicked muse. Their cocks stopped throbbing for a moment, but still hung stiff and fully engorged. Junko knew it wasn't to last if she didn't act again.

"Gee, boys, it's almost like you don't want to date me," she purred mischievously as she once again brought her hands to their cocks, gripping them fiercely and pressing their leaking tips together while softly stroking their shafts. "I thought you'd be more of the competitor types, but if you can't even follow directions from the girl you wanna take out on a date..."

The boys couldn't help but gasp at how Junko had them exactly where she wanted, with their cocks pressed together as their precums blended and coated their tips and her knuckles. It was embarrassing, undignifying, but it was what their muse wanted, so they were powerless in every sense of the word, except for the fact their cocks hardened again in a hurry, as Junko's touch seemed to affect them like magic.

"Fuck," Kisato growled amidst his grunt and coos of pleasure, his hand reaching for Junko's as he palmed the back of her hand, in a vain attempt to direct the way she masturbated him. "Th-this feels so good, Miss Enoshima..."

Tatsuki saw himself doing the same thing, lifting one of his hands to find Junko's, enveloping it as well as his own hard cock. As both boys' hands found Junko's, the Ultimate Fashionista slowly coaxed them into taking control of their own hard cocks, first directing their fingers to grip their own members. They immediately mewled as Enoshima's firm, strong grip on their cocks was softened, and suddenly, they were masturbating themselves. As a reward, she brought her palms to the back of the boys' hands, gently caressing their skin and watching as now the men themselves pressed the tips of their cocks into one another, letting out a soft chuckle. "Look at those two pretty dicks going smooch," she muttered to herself, which apparently went unheard by the boys, or ignored.

"Th-This feels g-g-good..." Tatsuki shivered as he started stroking his cock harder, and it was impossible not to feel the throbbing tip of Kisato's prick pressing into his, but at that point, he was too inebriated with pleasure to care. "I h-hope this is good enough for you, M-Miss Enoshima...!"

"Oh, it sure is," Junko grinned, taking a step back. "You guys are doing great. But try not to shoot your shot too early, boys! Heheheh!"

"I know I won't," Kisato growled, stroking his cock faster too, pushing it against Tatsuki's with a passion. "W-Watch how it's done, twerp...!"

And just like that, the two boys were stroking their cocks passionately, their tips brushing against one another as if they attempted to sword-fight with their rods, and all Junko had to do was watch. She leaned back against the teacher's table and bit her lower lips as she watched the two boys cream one another with their precum, moaning and whimpering like animals in heat while she herself was as removed from the whole situation as she possibly could. "Don't forget what you're competing fooooor," she teased them again, crossing her legs sensually, albeit they weren't looking at her. "And no cheating!"

"Ain't no cheater here," Kisato claimed proudly, in a lust-drunk huff. "I bet I can outdo this little femboy any day..."

"Th-That's what we're gonna see..." Tatsuki spoke in a cute growl, trying to sound competitive, but just coming across as a lustful little kitten, as he tended to do.

Enoshima said nothing else. She just watched as the boys simply did their job for her. Her eyes darted, for a moment, to the camera propped on the far end of the classroom, and then back to those two steel-hard cocks brushing into another as the boys were apparently desperate to show her their resistance. Their lubes started dripping onto the floor, making a small mess of precum right at their feet, while even more of it seeped between their knuckles and coated the skin of their ballsacks.

The longer they went, though, the thought of doing that to please Junko seemed to drift farther away from their minds. As lust started to get the better of them, their bodies told the whole story: Kisato's shoulders relaxed as he stroked his cock more passionately; Tatsuki's whole frame shivered for a moment as he took a daring step towards his rival, pressing his prick even harder against his, his head lowe as he just allowed that wave of goosebumps wash his skin.

It took Junko a moment to realize her plan had worked a little bit too well. She watched as the two boys seemed to get closer and closer to one another, their free hands now reaching for the other boy's body subconsciously, as Kisato's fingertips dug into Tatsuki's shoulder, while the androgynous boy's digits reached for the jock's waist. She just hummed in approval, but at that point, the boys were no longer listening to her.

Eventually, the two boys felt their chests pressing into one another, their cocks trapped between their abs as they kept stroking, their hands now wrestling for dominance as their need for pleasure only grew bigger and harder to resist; they moaned and huffed into one another's ears as their instincts took control.

It all felt too good to stop there.

Tatsuki felt his hips moving on their own. He slowly, softly started gyrating his lower body, grinding his whole frame against Kisato's, and the jock welcomed it wholeheartedly, eventually mimicking him, not out of a need to compete but because it just felt like the right thing to do, as he started to piston his hips back and forth softly. As the boys started humping their cocks together, moaning louder and feeling better than the second prior, they slowly caved in to that base desire of needing the other's body, their waists bucking into one another as they desperately and passionately frotted their cocks together, the swollen tips of their rods brushing against their abs and coating their entire crotches and hips. "FUCK..." Kisato growled loudly into Tatsuki's ear, which made the androgynous boy shiver even harder, mewling helplessly in response.

The smaller man's hand reached for the small of the athlete's back, as he proceeded to press his body into his would-be rival even harder, a long-winded whimper of delight escaping his lungs. The bigger man's hand left the androgynous opponent's shoulder and reached right for that plump ass, frisking it heartily and letting his digits sink into that thick, soft flesh.

Much unlike Tatsuki would've done in any other situation, he not just allowed it, but made a point to push his ass out for Kisato's fingers every time his hips moved back right before thrusting his cock forward as it rubbed against the jock's rock hard abs. Kisato welcomed it by pulling Tatsuki by the butt and forcing the femboy's body to grind closely against his. "Holy SHIT!" Kisato roared again, his intensity matching the loudness of Tatsuki's whimpering as they gasped and moaned into one another's ears, that profane climax building up within them in a hurry.

"Wow," Junko piped up, watching that all unfold with a sly smirk on her face; "you guys are really enjoying yourselves. I feel kinda bad that I'm the only one watching all this happen. Though, if you guys keep making this much noise, I'm pretty sure it'll attract quite the audience!"

"Wait... Fuck!" Kisato growled. "Th-That's... Not a good idea! I th-think we should call it quits here, t-twerp... How about we call it a tie?" He proposed almost desperately, as the notion of being caught by anyone suddenly filled his mind with anxiety, even if his body contradicted his words, his fingertips still firmly buried into Tatsuki's ass.

"We SHOULD," Tatsuki answered back in a high-pitched, shaky voice, the distress also clear in his words; "b-but... A bit too late for that... This... Feels so damn good... I can't... I don't WANT to stop... It just feels... Too good!" He completed, his hands reaching back for Tatsuki's equally shapely rump, as his nails dug into the flesh of his rival's backside.

That only seemed to make Kisato dig his fingers into Tatsuki's plump derriere even harder, pulling the androgynous boy's body towards his even harder, as the two boys kept humping their cocks into one another's abs, all caution thrown to the wind as they proceeded to ignore Junko's taunt, much to her own amusement. Their moans only escalated from there, ranging from guttural gasps to hollering mewls, as they felt that need for release bubble up within their bodies.

At that point, they had completely forgotten that the goal was not to cum. With deafening roars of delight almost in unison, the two boys threw their heads back as their bodies tensed up for a moment. Their cocks, firmly squeezed between their abs, started spitting jizz all over their skins, both men erupting in a messy display of mutual lust. Kisato's hand gripped Tatsuki's rear powerfully, while the androgynous boy's nails dug into the athlete's back, almost scarring his skin as his nails scratched the other man's rear end.

They basked in that mutual moment of euphoria for a while, allowing their throbbing members to spit every last droplet of sperm that they could deliver at that moment, while their hands still gripped the other boy's derriere.As their hands slowly relaxed, they palmed the other man's rump more softly, feeling their soft skins filling their hands, before their arms slowly fell to their sides.

It was only then that they allowed themselves to relax, taking one step each away from one another. Their abs were completely soaked with semen, and that gooey, warm coating of seed seeped down their waists and slowly coated their sexes, their crotches, their balls, as well as the floor as it dripped from their stomachs all the way down to their feet. Their minds were hazy, their bodies felt heavy for their legs to support for a moment. They had to stop and blink their eyes a bit harder to be sent back to reality, ultimately realizing what had happened. They hardly had time to feel confused, though.

"Holy shit," Junko called their attention, sitting on the teacher's table again as she gave them a sarcastic slow clap. "That was a show and a half. To think you guys weren't into it! Just a pity you two keep making the job harder for me."

"What do... you mean...?" Tatsuki asked, his voice softly hoarse from whimpering.

"I was gonna send home the boy who ejaculated first," Junko explained; "but I don't even know who did! For all I know, you two busted your nuts at the same time. In other words, we're still all tied here, and now I have to think of another way to choose between the two of you. Oh, the despair!"

Tatsuki and Kisato stared at one another again in confusion, both in some level of uneasiness at acknowledging they'd just cum all over each other's abs, and in soft distress that Junko still wished to toy with them.

"I know!" Enoshima's eyes lit up for a moment as she raised a finger, smiling widely at the two boys before leaning forward and striking one of her trademark seductive poses. "There's something else I want in a date, too: he has to be a good kisser. There's no way we're gonna have a tie with this one!"

"Kisser...? How are we supposed to put THAT to the test...?" Kisato asked sheepishly.

"How else? You guys are gonna make out, and I'm gonna evaluate your form," Junko explained. "but if you guys keep asking me stupid questions like this, I can just send you both packing, 'cause I don't date stupid dumdums either."

Kisato and Tatsuki again looked at one another. "I'm not gonna kiss another man..." The androgynous boy whimpered.

"That would be wrong..." Kisato added timidly.

"Then you two can fuck off for all I care," Junko stated coldly, an ire in her voice that they hadn't anticipated, making them stare at her with wide open eyes. "Do you think I'd give you the time of day if I knew you to be spineless cowards? If you're not gonna do what I want, the exit door's right there."

Junko expected them to either go for it or just give up entirely after that admonishment. She had them around her finger so badly, though, she didn't expect them to accept that idea so readily: there was no sign of apprehension or shame when they looked at one another again and decidedly reached for the back of the other man's neck, pulling in for a kiss. It started out as two boys pressing their lips into the other boys' lips, but it was enough to make their cocks, otherwise slowly withering lumps of meat, twitch into life again.

As their muffled moans escaped through their noses, they slowly coaxed one another into parting their lips, and suddenly, they were actually making out. And it felt just right. Their dicks throbbed again and again, new blood pumping into their shafts as they quickly hardened anew. Kisato gripped the hair on the scruff of Tatsuki's neck to make sure he wouldn't escape, in a display of power that he didn't even know was for Junko or for the androgynous male himself; Tatsuki responded by pressing his body into his rival again, his cock again frotting against the athlete's, before his tongue ventured into the jock's mouth and he moaned into the bigger man's mouth. Kisato welcomed it without reservations, allowing his tongue to wrestle with Tatsuki's, as their making out session slowly ramped up in intensity and desire.

Just like that, they didn't care about impressing Enoshima anymore, but one another. Their coos grew in volume and intensity as they gasped into one another's mouth, their tongues dancing madly as they coated one another's lips with the blend of their saliva; their cum-soaked abs only glued them together, even though they didn't need anything to hold them together. Kisato reached for Tatsuki's derriere again, and the androgynous boy pushed his ass out for him automatically, his body arching so that their chests were still pressed together, his other hand reaching for the athlete's waist again so he could feel that oversized butt on his palm once again.

Junko watched all that with unbridled enthusiasm, not just because she'd managed to get the boys to give into her own brand of despair, but because their form gave her more and more ideas. She noticed how the two men's cocks throbbed against their abs again, to the point she could see another round of precum being spat out of their tips and blending with that already thick coating of jizz that covered their stomachs. But more than that, she finally noticed the two boys' oversized asses, and the way Tatsuki pushed his behind out for Kisato to frisk.

"I think I've changed my mind," said the Ultimate Fashionista, hopping from her comfortable seat on the teacher's table and walking up to the boys again, grabbing a handful of Tatsuki's hair and pulling his face away from Kisato's, a hefty trail of saliva connecting the boys' faces. The moan that escaped the androgynous boy's throat was both of arousal for being dominated (a feeling not even he understood himself) and confusion, as he was forced apart from Kisato's mouth. "You, big boy. I have a question for you now," she addressed Kisato, before leading Tatsuki to the teacher's table, and then coaxing him into leaning over the table, arms resting on the flat wooden surface as his ass pushed out and up, out of pure instinct, for the athlete's appraisal.

Kisato was mesmerized by the sight ahead of him, especially when Junko stood side by side with Tatsuki, mirroring his position as she bent over and pushed her derriere out. The big difference was that while the androgynous man's ass was naked and already marked by the jock's vigorous frisking, Junko's rear was still clad with her skirt (albeit skimpy) and underwear.

"Which one of us has the best butt, hmm?" Junko taunted, her tail wagging as she bumped her hip into Tatsuki's, kind of making his flesh jiggle a bit as well.

"M-Miss Enoshima! What kind of...?!" Tatsuki finally questioned, blushing intensely, but not making the least effort to push back up to his feet, as Kisato had all the time in the world to look at his nude rear.

"I mean..." Kisato stuttered. The answer was supposed to be obvious -- he was there for Junko's tail, and in any other situation, that would've been his choice. Yet there was something about Tatsuki's derriere that drew him towards the femboy. Breathing hard and fast, the athlete approached the two asses that were pushed out for his appreciation... And as if it was his second nature, he brought his hands up to Tatsuki's rear, grabbing those plump cheeks with his both hands and spreading them apart with glee, watching as that pretty little asshole of his winked with anticipation as the androgynous man moaned in surprise and delight.

Junko watched as Kisato, acting on nothing but impulse, leaned down onto Tatsuki's wide spread ass and stuffed his face between them, first rubbing the tip of his nose over the femboy's perineum and tracing the path between the base of his cute little ballsack and his pulsating asshole, before he brought the tip of his tongue to the puckered little hole. Tatsuki again trembled, this time in utter pleasure, his upper body melting on the table as he felt his would-be rival's tongue lashing his backdoor, tracing the rim of his asshole with the tip of his tongue before pressing his lips against that ass and basically making out with the femboy's asshole.

The fashionista didn't need to be in that position anymore. As she straightened up and proceeded to sit on the table, she watched intently as Kisato grazed on Tatsuki's asshole, the athlete's cock throbbing intensely and leaking torrents of pre, as the androgynous male shivered, moaned and gripped the far edge of the table, his fingertips digging into the wood as he slowly gave up on keeping his 'manly composure'.

"I guess you've made your choice," Junko teased Kisato, purring at him with a mocking tone. "for a second I thought you wanted to do that to MY ass."

Kisato seemed to ignore that remark completely, as he was too taken by desire to wish anything else than to ravage Tatsuki's ass. The androgynous man, too, had completely given up on pretending he didn't enjoy that, even though it contradicted everything he'd ever said about his own sexuality. for some reason, having his stomach soaked with cum and his ass eaten by another man just felt right.

The athlete slowly attempted to push his tongue into the femboy's asshole, prying the puckered little back hole open, making Tatsuki moan even louder and helplessly melt on the table, his eyes rolling behind his fluttering eyelids as drool seeped from between his lips. Kisato moaned and huffed into that tight little hole, his fingertips digging into the soft skin of that plump butt, and the only thing in his mind at that moment was how aroused that made him, his throbbing cock so stiff it almost hurt when it twitched.

All of that filled Junko's mind with new ideas on how to further toy with them. As she bit into her lower lip, she figured out the best, most despair-inducing way to deal a blow to both those guys' raging masculinity, if there was any left. "Bet that asshole tastes real good," Enoshima purred into Kisato's ear, making the jock's frame shiver for a second with the goosebumps. "Isn't it a perfect little butt to push your cock into? Oh, man, if I had a hard, big cock like yours, I'd be pounding that ass into next week...!"

It was as if something had been triggered inside Kisato's mind, as he didn't even question Junko's suggestion. Without taking his hands off Tatsuki's plump cheeks, Kisato pulled his face back, his tongue leaving the androgynous man's asshole and giving the athlete just enough time to watch the softly gaping hole pulsate back into its most pristine state before the jock gripped his steel-hard cock by the root and promptly slapped it between those fat halves.

Tatsuki immediately rose on the table, supporting his upper body on the wooden surface, inadvertently pushing his ass out even further for Tatsuki. "What the hell are you--?!" He asked, even though something about Kisato's throbbing cock between his buttcheeks made him feel good... Antsy, even.

"This is a nice ass alright, twink," Kisato praised Tatsuki, pressing his cock between his would-be rival with his thumb while palming one of the femboy's cheeks with the other hand. Slowly gyrating his hips, Kisato ground his shaft against Tatsuki's hole and the inside of his cheeks, feeling as that soft skin rubbed against his jizz-soaked, fully erect and throbbing cock. With every thrust, Kisato spread more of his precum across Tatsuki's crack, feeling as the androgynous rival's majestic buns little by little enveloped his dick even further, as his meat rod sunk between them, fully lodging itself in that butt. At that point dating Junko wasn't even a question anymore.

"Fucking--" Tatsuki gripped the edges of the table again, the anticipation becoming too much to handle. "Just fucking... s-slide it in already...!"

Even Junko seemed to be surprised with the femboy's willingness to take it up the rear, but it wasn't like that wasn't in Kisato's mind to begin with. With a gruff hum of agreement, Kisato placed a sound slap to Tatsuki's buns, making that bubbly butt jiggle with the impact and drawing another moan from the androgynous boy, before he gripped his pre-soaked shaft with one hand and directed the tip up to the entrance, while the other hand firmly gripped one of those cheeks, spreading them open so the puckered hole would be in plain view at all times.

Without hesitation, as soon as Kisato had the tip of his dick aligned with Tatsuki's asshole, he started pushing himself in, grabbing the femboy by the waist and pulling him towards his crotch to pry that hole open with his rod. Tatsuki's eyes opened wide as he indulged in a hard moaning crescendo, pretty much screaming in delight as his cry of pleasure echoed throughout the small classroom while his hole was stretched open by that fat cock. It was his first time allowing anyone inside his anus, but that pain felt so good and so right!

As Kisato slid his meat into Tatsuki's rear, it felt like there was no end to the length of that cock, but before he knew it, the femboy felt the athlete's crotch touching his butt, the only indication he'd ever had that there was a whole cock inside of him. "HOLY FUCK!" The androgynous boy cried; "y-you're gonna... mess up with my insides...!"

"You have no idea," Kisato winced as that tight little butt pulsated around his cock, crushing and massaging it at the same time. with some effort, the jock pulled himself out of Tatsuki's rear, drawing another loud howl from the would-be rival, until the tip of his cock got caught in the rim of that asshole. Some more effort went into pistoning himself back in, as that tight asshole still offered resistance, drawing a gasp from the athlete this time. Meanwhile, Junko watched as that big dick dove in and out of that plump rear with a naughty smirk of victory etched on her face, the three people in the room cognizant they were far beyond a point of no return.

Little by little, Kisato braved the resistance offered by Tatsuki's otherwise virgin anus, slowly picking up the speed as he fucked the femboy, his digits firmly rooted into the androgynous man's waist as he pulled he smaller guy towards his crotch every time he thrusted himself in, gasps and mewls of delight escaping the lungs of both men. Before he knew it, he was pumping Tatsuki's asshole with his cock, the sound of their meeting skins echoing like vigorous slaps. Neither man was making any effort to hold back their moans anymore; they didn't care about being caught. They weren't even thinking about it. All they cared about was revelling in their newfound homosexuality, as Kisato pumping such a cute boy with his cock, and Tatsuki having such a fat dick inside his asshole, felt like their actual calling.

"Holy shit, you're a TIGHT one!" Kisato praised Tatsuki, planting another sound slap to his buns, albeit they already vibrated with each pound. The femboy couldn't answer, as the only thing that he could offer in return were mindless moans of a man completely awash by lust. "I-I'm... gonna fill your fucking ass up..."

"Oooooh, you're gonna cum inside him?!" Junko showed her interest, purring into Kisato's ear. "I wanna see that happen..."

Kisato didn't need to be directed by Junko to feel his cock slowly reaching that point of eruption again. By this time, Tatsuki had already creamed himself multiple times over, his jizz falling to the floor between his feet as his whole body trembled with overwhelming pleasure; it was now the jock's turn to erupt again.

With a loud roar and a vigorous thrust that made Tatsuki's whole frame shiver and tense up for a second, Kisato buried his whole cock inside of the femboy's anus and started unloading his second serving of jizz that afternoon, pumping the androgynous man's anus with warm, fresh sperm. His fingers dug even harder into Tatsuki's waist, almost as if he attempted to rip his skin right off; his head was thrown back as he hollered, his whole body twitching with each sputter of semen he deposited inside his newfound partner's rectum; so much, it started overflowing from that otherwise puckered little hole even before Kisato withdrew his rod from inside it.

He didn't WANT to remove himself from Tatsuki's ass, though. He allowed himself to feel the femboy's rear massage his meat at the same time it attempted to spit it out, and it eventually got ejected from the smaller guy's rear when it started withering, as it naturally happened after an explosive orgasm. And in the end, both men were spend from fucking and being fucked, and yet satisfied with how their exploits ended up like.

"Wow," Junko finally spoke up as the boys breathed in and out heavily, still basking on their orgasm high. "That was a show and a half. And... I'm pleased to announce that I've come to a decision."

Both men stared at her as if she was speaking nonsense, even though a part of them, insignificant as it had become, remembered why they were there in the room with her in the first place.

"Truth be told... Well, I can't really date either one of you," she announced with a sick little smile to her face, watching with glee as both men's eyes opened wide with shock with the declaration. "I mean... What I just witnessed was quite ballsy, but a girl like me has the right to be picky... And I only pick straight guys."

And just like that, as if none of what had just taken place had to do with her, Junko circled the table and walked away from the two boys, strutting victoriously towards the exit door and leaving them both half naked and spend inside the classroom, giving them the minimal decency of closing the door behind her after she left, but ultimately leaving them on their own.

All there was left for Kisato and Tatsuki to do was exchange a glance. They've gone to such length to please her and get her to date one of them, only for the whole thing to end like that. But as Tatsuki collapsed onto the wooden table's surface and Kisato lowered his head to gather his breath back, both men could enjoy the fact that, even in silence, they agreed that, it turns out, being rejected by Junko Enoshima wasn't exactly the worst outcome...


End file.
